Purple Heart
Purple Heart is the Goddess counterpart of Neptune, she is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune and older sister of Purple Sister. She is much more mature in both appearance and personality than her human form. Bio Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Appearance Purple Core In her Purple Core, Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. Lost Purple Core Purple Heart's appearance in her Lost Purple Core is reminiscent of the Purple Core but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Next Purple Purple Heart's evolved form. Due to the arms equipped to the back, arms and legs unit, the high specs of the Goddess Form are further improved. The power possessed is said to have been surely obtained by a miracle. Personality Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts like her human form, evident when Neptune turns into Purple Heart just to ride a roller coaster. Biography :Main Article : Neptune/Biography Trivia * Purple Heart's Height is 164cm. * Her weight is 48kg. * Her three sizes are revealed to be B87-W58-H85. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Goddesses